Jealousy Game
by Eternal Grey
Summary: Saku is supposed to flirt with as many guys as she can so when they all go to school... She's taken! Poor boys they don't know. Then drama drama... mommy's home! A singer that is fun! Woah I gotta get better at writing summeries... GaaSaku
1. Gaara

I don't know why I felt so weird walking into a club like this. All I had to do was go up there...

"You're doing great." His voice whispered into my ear.

"I'm sorry..." I muttered and tried to take a deep breath knowing he was about to yell.

"Shut up I don't care just get it okay?!" He shouted almost loud enough for the people around me to hear him.

I walked up to the boy I was supposed to. He had messy red hair and deep red eyes. He stared at me blankly.

"Sorry!" I said and searched for the right boy. He looked just like him... except he was completely different.

I suddenly saw him staring at me from the across the room.

"Walk up to him like you love him. Act like you belong to him. Act natural. And do not screw up."

I nodded slightly and walked up to Gaara.

"Hi." I smirked knowingly leaning against the wall beside him and yawned at the sight in front of me. I love letting me be myself on missions.

"Hn."

"So you hate being in the limelight too?"

"Says the girl with pink hair."

"Natural baby!" I laughed making him stare at me skeptically. I ran my hand across his stomach.

"What are you doing?"

"Seeing if you have muscles.... you do so now I can't call you tubby..." I groaned making him chuckle slightly.

"Wow I made THE Gaara laugh!" I cried happily jumping up and down.

"Don't get used to it." He replied making a straight face once more.

"But I want to!" I checked my watch then groaned. "I have to go. This is the last time I will ever see you Gaara. At least like this."

"You are so screwed Sakura." His voice groaned in my ear peice as I left.

"It worked didn't it?"


	2. Neji

I couldn't believe I was supposed to go up to as many as I could in one night! It was only nine and here I am at the next place... wasting my Friday night.

There he was bent over the cashier trying to figure out the profits of the day no doubt. Well... the restraunt wasn't closed...

"Hi." I smirked walking into the place. Hyuuga House. The simple yet very expensive restraunt owned by a certain Hinata but managed by Neji her brother.

"What would you like to drink?" He asked making me grin slyly.

"Nothing on the menu."

He smirked at this then turned to face me. He had waist long black hair and light purple eyes that made me feel warm in his presence.

"So what's up with THE Hyuuga Neji!" I cried like I was a game show host. Yeah I'm a dork and I know it.

"So you know me?" He asked slyly.

"Doesn't everyone?" I shot back.

"True... true..." I punched him in the arm for acting so smug.

"Hurry up and make him fall at your feet." A voice grumbled in my ear.

"You know... I've never been alone with a waitor before..." I whispered my fingers walking up his chest with my face so close.

He blushed lightly as I leaned closer. My lips almost touching his...

I looked at my watch and sighed.

"I have to go! See you Neji!"

I grinned after I turned away from him and walked toward my car.

The only hard thing about this was that they can't know my name.

Not until school on monday.


	3. Shikamaru

Shikamaru was going to be hard. I even told him this mission would be too difficult but he insisted.

I found him.

He was laying on top of a hill asleep with his arms under his head. I smiled softly and walked up to him.

"Shika?" I asked walking up to him. He didn't move. I sat beside him and leaned my face abov his.

"Shikamaru?" I asked again.

His eyes opened slowly but when he saw me he blushed.

"How troublesome."

"Yeah." I agreed grinning as he sat up.

"What are you doing here?" He asked making me smile at my old friend.

"I came here to see you!" I laughed making him stare at me contimplating. His brown hair was pulled back into a pony-tail that made his hair look like a pineapple.

"So Sakura what's up?" He asked as our shoulders were beside each other making me feel strange.

"Sakura what are you doing? He's not supposed to know you!" he screeched in my ear.

"I can't erase his memory..." I murmured softly making him shut up.

"So..." Shika muttered making me hug him.

"I missed you so much but I have to go." I told him hyperly making sure I was leaning against him in the hug making his blush appear once more.

"Later!" I walked to my car and groaned. 4 more to go before I can call this an end.


	4. Itachi

I was in front of a park. Completely shocked as he walked up to me. I'm used to having to find the prey I'm assigned but...

"Don't fall for him." He growled in my ear making me hide my bluetooth.

Suddenly Itachi was in front of me. His black hair was shoulder length and pulled back. His eyes were almost black but I knew how easily they could turn red.

"Hello." He whisperedsnaking an arm around my waist and grinning slyly at me.

"Hi." I smirked. He was cute but kinda creepy.

"So where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere you're probably dying to have me go." I whispered making him smirk at me.

"Anywhere that doesn't involve closets?"

"Hm... Here seems cool."

"Really?"

Instantly I raced to the slide and slid down. He smiled softly and fallowed me to the swing.

"Are you shocked by my childishness yet?" I asked grinning.

"I can't be shocked by anything you do anymore." He sighed as I grinned.

"Quit falling for him and finish up." The voice growled.

"I have to go. You probably wont see me for a couple days! But when you do you'll be shocked!" I laughed making him chuckle.

"So we're playing a game?"

"A game you'll lose... and so will I." I answered walking away.


	5. Shino

I walked into the store in awe. It was stock filled with bugs! All sorts too. It made me smile until I remembered the mission.

I had smashed my bluetooth so he couldn't talk to me anymore. I mean I only have 3 more left! How hard can it be?

"Hello. What are you looking for miss?" A voice asked behind me. I turned to see Shino the very guy I was looking for.

"Hi." I smirked and watched him carefully. He had an afro but he still seemed cool in a retro sort of way with his circle sunglasses and laid back demeanor.

"So what do you need?" He asked making me take his hand and run him over to the moths.

"I love bugs! Spiders too of course but they're not bugs." I told him hyperly as I looked at all the beautiful bugs surrounding us.

(Scary... Saku get out... Scary.... the scary bugs gona eat me! Saku get me out now!)

"Did you hear something?" I asked curiously but Shino just shook his head. I could see a small blush on his face making me smile at him softly.

"Why are you here?" He asked simply making me grin wider.

"To see you silly!" I laughed making him step back a little. He was shocked I could so tell.

"What type of bugs do you like?" He asked simply making me ponder.

"All flyers!" I cried happily spinning around in circles grinning at all the pretty spiders that bared there mouths at me as though I was threatening them by talking to Shi.

I swear I saw him smile but I could never believe it let alone prove it.

He stared at me then nodded. "They seem like your type."

"I have to go! So much to do and so little time! See you later Shino!"

He blushed at waved bye.

This was going to hurt me... I might even cry on monday.


	6. Deidara

I laughed and walked through the circus group looking for my guy. Suddenly fire exploded right above my head. I looked up and saw him smiling at me.

I ran up to him grinning and swaying my arms as the circus music pumped through us. The crowd seemed to swallow us in the moonlight. It was eleven o' clock.

I ran my fingers through his hands with our hands intertwined I smiled at the boy in front of me.

He had long blonde hair that was put up but it still went past his waist even then. His dark eyes captured my green.

"Fire is the most romantic thing ever, yeah!" He cried making other hoot around us. I cheered and hooted with them laughing. It was so crazy here and I loved it. Being swept up in the crowds of people all with their faces painted and the happy easy going mood everyone had made me feel so much more happy then I normally felt.

"Dancing is the most intimate thing ever." I whispered suductivly as he grinned widely at me. We started to dance to the music. We looked ridiculus dancing to such childish music.

"So your a romantic, un?" He asked making me grin.

"Deidara how could I have made it more obvious?" I asked slyly making him smirk.

"Well you could..." Suddenly I was surrounded by little clay birds that seemed to fly around me. They exploded like fire crackers making me giggle in amazement.

"Dei that was amazing!" I cried happily like a little kid. Suddenly he kissed my cheek making me blush.

"You're my new inspiration!" He smiled making me stare up at him completely shocked.

I noticed him then in the crowds. The guy who assigned all these people to me. I had to leave soon.

"Sadly your new inspiration has to leave." I muttered bitterly.

"It's okay you'll be in my art tonight so it'll be like you never left."

I glared playfully. "Then what am I supposed to do for you?!" I cried making him grin widely.

He gave me a single white bird. "This one will never explode... its just for you."

I left feeling horrible. I didn't want to hurt these people but its what _he _assigned so I have to.


	7. Sasori

My last guy. Sadly he was the one I ran into when I went after Gaara.

He was in his art studio painting a picture. I ignored the painting and walked up to him deliberately.

"Hi." I smirked. He turned and smirked right back at me.

"So its pink." He said simply making me feel annoyed. My very presence intoxicated most people yet he seemed bored.

"So its red." I said back and looked around at the studio. Suddenly I noticed a picture of Dei and Saso together. My eyes widened. This can't be right! Why would he tell me to go after best friends?!

"Are you into Art?" He asked making me turn.

"Dance." I answered making him smile.

"The most common in art." He sighed and turned to me making my heart pound by his red hair and red eyes. They seemed so much... less intimidating then they had seemed to be just hours before.

"So can you dance?" I asked making him smirk. He walked over to the huge stereo I had overlooked and pressed play. Instantly the song Pretty Rave Girl played.

"Not my choice but fun to dance to." Instantly I was in his arms and we were both spinning around the floor moving like lovers.

I refused to seem like a newbie as we danced to the techno beat.

"Am I your rave girl?" I teased making him smirk and pull me into his arms.

"I know this pretty rave girl I always think about her. And when she says hi to me butterflys go right through me. And when I see her dancing I want to take a chance and get a little closer and maybe get to know her." He sung along with the song making me blush.

"I-I like watching you dance to, but I have to go. I have a meeting I needed to be at five minutes ago." I muttered blushing

He let me go watching me as I left completely taken.

I have to look up that song.


	8. School

I got ready for school. I never wanted to hurt those boys... It's just he wanted to make everyone so jealous... it was his game.

I walked outside in my Saliva shirt, ripped jeans, combat boots, and dark make-up on.

When I got outside with my skateboard in hand I noticed some limos pass by but stop abruptly when they saw me.

Crap.

I skatboarded quickly through traffic and hurried to school. I could hear shouts but I ignored them. The boys were already here.

When I got onto the school grounds Sasuke was there waiting for me. He kissed me right in front of Gaara, Shikamaru, and Shino. I was upset to say the least.

I never wanted to hurt anyone but if I dare disobey him....

"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto shouted making me stare at him curiously.

"What up?" I asked simply.

"Someone painted a portrait of you on the side of the school building with the words Rave Girl on top! Another guy is blowing up birds for us saying the show is dedicated to you." He cried making me step back completely depressed now.

Sasuke grabbed my hand making me stare at him confused as he grinned and led me through the crowd to the school dragging me along.

"Rave girl?" Sasuke asked making me shake my head.

"It's a song." I muttered as Sasori and Deidara saw me. They both grinned untill Sasuke hugged me tightly and kissed me.

Itachi noticed it too but said nothing and just walked off a perfect red rose was all that was left of where he'd been standing.

"Sakura's getting mad." Ino whispered making the girls around her inform everyone including the boys.

"Can I please have it now." I muttered holding back my anger.

"No." He said simply making me glare darkly.

"Give it." I growled making him stare at me shocked.

"Sakura you know this will make the teachers suspend you if I give it back here."

"I don't care... I just want my reward at the very least for what I've done."

"Here then." He said simply making everyone gasp waiting to see what it was. The boys were watching as well all seeming curious.

"Sasuke!" I cried when he took out the knife.

"The only thing you have left of your mother." He smirked then throwing the knife into the ravine. "Go fetch."


	9. End of Sasuke

I ran as fast as I could into the ravine not even caring that I got mud all over my jeans. I heard several gasps as I climbed the fence to get to the area he threw it in.

I had it find it as quick as possible... otherwise I'd breakdown. I looked everywhere but I couldn't find it.

"Sakura..." Naruto mumbled bitterly as he looked at my dirty clothes and muddy face.

"SAKURA I HAVE FOUND THE THING YOU LOST!!!!!!!!" Lee shouted happily. All the boys were staring at us confused from the school grounds.

"Thanks Lee." I said smiling softly.

"I'll tell the teachers what happened while Naruto drives you home and help you get cleaned up." Lee said like the white knight he's always been for me.

"Thanks." I said grinning at them so wide they both were about to hug me then stopped.

"Yeah... you need to get cleaned up." Naruto and Lee both said at the same time.

Sasuke was already flirting with Ino but he looked bored.

"Oh Saku-"

"Shut up and leave me alone." I growled making Itachi's eyes glint with interest as Neji cocked an eyebrow.

"But-" Deidara glared at this along with Sasori.

"No. I got what you stole from me." Gaara, Shino, and Shikamaru both tensed at this.

"You owe me still." His dark voice told me making me flinch.

"My parents repaid that debt with their lives. I have to go. Come on Naruto." I said simply and took his arm.

He drove me to my apartment after I apologized a million times telling him I'll clean up his car because of the mud. He just shrugged and led me inside.

I don't know what the boys are thinking about but right now I'm happy.

Sasuke's out of the picture.


	10. Haku

**Vote for who you want her to be with. Right now Itachi's winning since he's the only one voted for. For every one someone votes for the winner gets to be in more chapters!**

When I got back to school I was shocked to see the whole school happy to see me.

Come on since when do sophmores recieve the grand treatment?

I was welcomed into my first class, history, with hugs and angry cries of hate towards Sasuke.

"Dude just shut up and let me get to my seat!" I cried angrily at 'Ino' making her gasp at me.

"So you really are my Sakura after all. How troublesome." Shikamaru groaned then blushed at something. No one else would of noticed... I wonder why I did.

"So... that was all an act?" Neji asked sitting beside me while Shika sat on my other side.

"He stole my mom's blade." I replied. Honestly none of it was an act. I felt an attraction to every single one of those boys. Still I hate them all for it.

"So it wasn't." Shika smirked then groaned. "How troublesome now I have competition."

"Hey aren't I your competition too?" Neji asked leaning up to me keeping his face just an inch apart as he stared at my lips licking his own. I shoved him away.

"This is the real me so don't bother pulling that crap trying to reel me in. Those are my moves anyway. The same ones I used on almost all of you."

"Yeah the school found out the whole list after Sasuke bragged about it. The names are posted on the school bulliton board." Shika groaned and layed his head down on his desk.

"So Sakura... you're on the hottie list." Neji smirked making me groan.

"I'm the only one in this school who knows her all that well so you should pick me." Shika muttered resting his eyes.

"Nope one person knows me better. All the way to all the clothes I have to my favorite stores. He even picked out my underwear. Haku!" I cried happily as he walked in.

Everyone sweat dropped as he scanned my clothes.

"You should of worn the blue shirt next to your sock droor." He muttered shaking his head as I gaped at him.

Yep this was my Haku.


	11. I have a date?

**Saku- So why am I such a sl-**

**Neji- I wouldn't do that if I were you**

**Saku- but she made me such a slu-**

**Shika- Do you want to die?**

**Gaa- I did that and was knocked unconscious and when I woke up I was in my fangirls headquarters.... I can't look at myself in the mirror ever again without shivering.**

**Saku- What's wrong with saying slut?**

**Me- SAKU YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO SAY ANYTHING INAPPROPRIETE IN THIS STORY SINCE MY FAMILY READS THIS... I don't own Naruto by the way... I forgot to mention that again didnt I? DO NOT CUSS EITHER**

**Saku- 0.0 alr-alright. Just dont choke me with gummy bears! -hides behind Ita- **

**Ita- thanks for voting for me -smirks-**

I watched Asuna go on about war and how much he wishes we were in the middle of a war, and finally if a war ever starts in the school please tell him.

Meanwhile Haku and I were passing notes. Haku wanted to know if it was okay to be bi. I told him he was either one or the other because he told me that a while ago. Otherwise I was being a smart alec.

"FINE THEN I AM NOW STRAIGHT AND IN LOVE WITH YOU SAKURA HARUNO... I just yelled that didn't I?" He asked as Asuna's eyes gleamed.

"Didn't you and you say you liked her too?" He asked getting excited.

"Yep and their are five more people too." Shika murmured in his sleep.

"AWESOME! I'm on Sakura's side since I know she's going to win no matter what. So who do you choose?" He asked me acting like he was trying to be my best girlfriend like Haku was.

"GEE I DON'T KNOW HOW ABOUT OROCHIMARU?!" I screamed getting tired of all the stupid drama.

"Alright I'll pick you up at ssseven." He hissed at the door making me sweat drop.

"You're so screwed." Haku whispered.

"I'm still on your side!" Asuna cried making me glare.

"You know what shut the **** up!" **whacks saku in head with bat (thank god the beeper still works... -_-')**

Yeah I'm going to die.


	12. Gym

**Oro- we have a date**

**Saku- so?**

**Sasu- u hav a date wit him but not me?!**

**Gaa- shut up I'm actually in this chapter.**

**Neji- wouldn't you get in trouble for saying shut up?**

**Me- nope I got the beeper working again anyway so cuss all you want guys.**

**Saku- What the *********

**Neji- Sakura!**

**Saku- all I said was what the *********

**Sasu- its a bad word.**

**Oro- no it isn't.**

**Gaa- how do you kno?**

**Oro- ITS A ******* FOOD PEOPLE**

**Me- he cussed. **

**Gaa- yep**

**Saku- and all I said was fudgers**

Itachi hugged me in the hallway as I passed. I stared up at him completely shocked.

"Don't you hate me?" I asked softly.

"No. I only hate my brother." He whispered making me soften then untangle his arms.

"I have gym next. See you later." I said my voice barely audible. It seemed wrong to talk to Itachi in anything else other than a whisper now.

It felt romantic just being around him. Like he was the boy I always dreamt about when I assumed my thoughts were about Sasuke. Then again that's just sappy.

I headed to gym and put on my skimpy tank top Jiraiya had us wear after he fired Gai for being too 'youthful' and put him in charge of lunch duty.

I was a little light headed from talking to Itachi but it didn't matter.

My tight gym shorts seemed to lighten up a bit when I noticed Lee... then when I saw Gaara they tightened ten times more.

I walked up to Lee and grinned widely before being tackled to the ground by Naruto and Sai. Yep my friends are part of the dork squad. Actually they're the only members. Shika used to be in but he quit.

"So... Sakura..." Jiraiya grinned as he came over making me squirm as the other boys looked over in interest.

"Uh... yeah?" I asked making him smile pervertedly.

"You need to strike some... er poses for the boys... so they can have some inspiration to be in P.E." I nodded making all my friends stare at me in shock.

"SAKURA IS GOING TO POSE FOR YOU BRATS SO OBSERVE THE HOTT- i MEANT BEAUTIFUL YOUNG LADY." Jiraiya shouted making all the boys stare at me hungerly.

I blew kisses at all the boys. I felt nervous as Gaara stared at me smirking.

I layed down on my stomach my my arms on the ground in front of me forcing myself to blush as they all stared.... a little below my head... yeah I was good but this was sick and I already had an ending plan ready.

"DIE PERVES!" Naruto and Lee shouted throwing water balloons on everyone who was still looking at my chest.

I stood up with my hands on my hips.

"That's what you get for listening to Jiraiya. Later I'm going to practice my kick boxing." I waved making everyone sweat drop.

Remind me again why I was the only girl in the classroom?


	13. Kick some ass

**Neji- I'm winning**

**Saku- yep**

**Neji- I'm the best**

**Saku- sure**

**Neji- you want to date me**

**Gaa- shut up I want to see if I'm in here or not**

**Neji- ur not**

**Gaa- how do you know?**

**Neji- cuz I'm the-**

**Me- WHAM-**

**Saku- I think you killed him**

**Gaa- Thank God!**

Next was Science... Yeah and my date was my teacher how sweet. When I walked in he blew a kiss to me and played the song Pretty Rave girl making Sasori glare ice chips at him.

"This is your favorite song right Saku darling?" Orochimaru asked smiling softly at me.

"No its actually 'Kick Some Ass' and yeah that song does exist look it up on youtube." I said dryly and sat in my seat.

Itachi walked into the room then and behind him Neji.

"Hey Saku." Neji said simply and walked over to me.

"Hey Neji." I answered then glared at Oro as he started to dance around the room to the song.

"My Saku! My Saku!" He cried making my eyebrow twitch.

"You know we aren't even boyfriend and girlfriend so after this date you and me are done." I informed him smiling sweetly.

"Saku your so mean!" He cried then started dancing again.

"Well I never said I was nice did I?" I asked making him stare at me nervously.

Finally he gave in. "No you never did... I'm going to play your favorite song for the whole class!"

I looked around the room and sighed.

"As long as Hinata's not in here I'm good. I don't want to ruin her innocence." I said simply as the words I was so familiar with washed over me.

This was definately my song. I sung along with the lyrics with my eyes closed making the people around me be quiet. Even oro turned to song down to hear.

"How many people are sick of holding it back?" Suddenly people silently cheered.

I kept on going making the people around me cheer softly.

I stood up and started to dance like the singer said with my eyes open and did a full concert for them.

"Don't lay another finger on her! She's mine and I still want her!"

I walked up to Neji and sat on his lap sideways thanks to the desk, and leaned back so my head was upside down as I lifted one of my legs acting like I was the girl. I slid off of him and walked up to the front.

Some people cheered me on when the song ended to sing again but suddenly Oro remembered something.

"Crap I was supposed to teach wasn't I?"


	14. Math so far

**Saku- why are you winning?**

**Neji- cuz I'm hot**

**Gaa- but everyone knos I'm hotter**

**Saku- well yeah ur right jk**

**Gaa- what did you just say!**

**Me- say ur voting numbers now people**

**Neji- 2!!!!**

**Gaara- 1**

**Shika- 1**

**Itachi- 1**

**Sasu- 1 ha ha suckers I in the race too!**

**Saso- 1 and why did you vote for me writer? **

**Me- cuz ur just so cute with ur rave girl!**

**Dei- 1!!!!!!!**

**Me- now shut up all of you and let them read the fanfic**

**Neji- Bi-**

**Me- pulls out machine gun**

**Neji- Better hurry up and Read!**

**Gaa- nice save....**

I had math next with Kakashi. This should be interesting.

"Sakura!" Deidara called happily running up to me.

"Hey Dei!"

"How many Junior classes do you have, yeah."

"Just two don't worry." I grinned making him roll his eyes.

"I honestly dont care for school-"

"Just explosives?"

"Yeah...."

"It's okay I can tutor you when you need it." I said smiling sweetly. I can't be mean to him. He's too cute!

"Hey Saku nice dance last class." Some guys said making Dei stare at me confused.

"Well I kinda.... sung and danced for my last class." I said blushing lightly.

"Awesome moves Sakura!" Neji grinned walking past me.

"So... you danced huh?" Deidara asked dryly.

"Erm... yes I did." I answered before retreating into the classroom.

I escaped into the classroom to see an elecric guitar in a corner of the room... wait a second...

"WHO ******* PUT MY GUITAR IN THE CLASSROOM?!" I shouted making everyone stare at me blankly.

"That would be me." Said a familiar voice behind me.


	15. Singing once more

**Gaa- some1 needs 2 vote 4 me I'm hardly in here!**

**Saku- Can I vote for him Vira?**

**Me- Nope.**

**Gaa- y not!**

**Me- ur gonna get a vote from some1 school 2moro so I have no reason to waist my breath.**

**Gaa- *******

**Me- WHAM**

**Saku- u gotta quit hitting ur charectors**

**Me- y?**

I glared at Kakashi as he grinned widely through his mask. Of course he was the one who stole my **_guitar_**. **I mess up okay?**

"Play the song Somewhere Out There please!" He cried making me glare holes through him.

"Fine because my band has a gig tonight anyway I might as well practice." (I'm keeping the band name from the two-shot I wrote about GaaSakuSaso)

"Last time I talked to you you were lonely and out of place..." I sung making the class stare at me as Dei's eyes widened. I know I suck but is it that bad?

I strummed on my guitar playing the different cords hoping I wasn't messing up too bad.

"Wow..." They breathed making me stare at them in alarm.

I continued to sing losing myself in the song once more playing harder on my guitar as the singer's emotions took over. I smiled softly as his pain burried itself inside me.

"I know your out there somewhere out ther!" I cried as tears threatened to fall.... this was too much like mom.

Or fade away... I couldn't take it... I cried as I slammed harder and harder the guitar threatening to break.

Suddenly I was on the last line and hesitantly I let the song go and it ended... like how my mom left I reached out my hand in my mind like I was trying to hold onto her to force her to stay like how I wanted the lyrics to.

My eyes weren't red or puffy and just shadows were left of where the tears had been as Kakashi finally taught the class.

"So... you were thinking about your mom weren't you?" Shika asked sitting beside me.

"I don't care about her." I growled making him smirk.

"If you didn't care about her then why did you dig through the mud for half an hour trying to find the only thing you have left of her?"


	16. Writer note

**Sorry I acted a little mean... I was just slammed by one of my friends about my favorite fanfic and I kinda said the guitar thing a little harsh. Sorry this is what happens when people decide to slam me about something I really liked. And no Amaya I'm not talking about you.**

**Gaa- u gave me chills when I saw u write that**

**Saku- and right after you wrote that sweet christmas poem.**

**Me- I'M EVIL I GET IT NOW SHUT UP SO I CAN MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**Saku- 0.0**

**Gaa- 0.0**

**Me- I was mean again wasn't i -_-'**

**Gaa- yep**

**Saku- u kinda gotta work on that**


	17. SKITTLES

**Oro- I have votes....**

**Saku- yes you do.**

**Oro- from who?**

**Me- my friends... they all suck for that**

**Sasu- how come he gets her!**

**Me- well they all want to torture the episode and manga Saku but they like mine...**

**Sasu- So?**

**Me- well they figured it'd be funny and Saku could beat him up whenever he does anything wrong.**

**Oro-... SOMEONE ELSE WIN NOW!**

**Saku- WAIT HE'S WINNING!!**

**Me- well with random asian kid, draken, and Hina he is.**

**Gaa- and I only have 1 vote...**

I walked into art and abruptly stopped. OMG...

"SASORI YOU HAVE SKITTLES!!!!!!" **a total vira moment there... literally i have skittles in front of me now...**

"Uh... yeah. Do you want some?" He asked then stared at me slyly.

"YES!" I screamed making the whole class stare.

"Sorry." He answered and popped the rainbowy goodness into his mouth making me practically faint in the way the skittles seemed to intrance me and make me stare at his lips with lust.

Skittles lust that is.

"Sasori give me the skittles now." I say in a dark voice my eyes covered by my bangs. (**is that how u spell the hair that covers peoples foreheads?**)

"HELLO SAKU- um... Sasori give her the skittles." Naruto said suddenly scared as he walked into the art room.

"Why?" He asked popping another in his mouth as my hands twitched. Naruto noticed and suddenly back up slowly.

"Sasori... your dead." Naruto said simply motioning for everyone to run.

Suddenly I was running toward Sasori. I punched him in the gut and then kissed his lips and coaxed my tounge into his mouth. Once I got the skittle I grabbed his pack and walked away humming happily.

Sasori stared at me dazed as Deidara pouted at me.

"Why couldn't I get a skittles kiss?" He asked making me turn to him and wink.

"You need skittles for that." I said and turned away.

Every guy in school made a pact to bring skittles to school tomorrow...


	18. Kisses and Sickness

**Oro- 3**

**Neji- 2**

**Dei- 2**

**Gaa- 1**

**Saso- 1**

**Sasu- 1**

**Haku- 1**

**Ita- 1**

**Ino- 1**

I had Language arts now with someone I was very familiar with.

"Tsunade what are you doing?" I asked dryly.

"Oh I had the other teacher take the day off. I heard u were taking requests in class so I decided to take over for the day."

"Jerk." I muttered and looked at my poor guitar. It barely survived the skittles incident.

I heard several whoots when people saw me with my guitar getting ready to sing again.

"Damn sure huh? Alright whatever." **If you want to see the best music video ever with this song review asking me and I'll send you the link.**

She grinned at her rather small desk and waited. I took a deep breath and began.

"You've got this new head filled up with smoke..." I started making the class cheer. I don't know why they are so obsessed with me singing... maybe they all ate some strange candy or something.

"You are so cold..." The class cheered as Tsunade smiled softly at the song.

I finished up the song feeling like crap... I just ate and here I am rocking out on my guitar.

"MY BABY! HOW DARE YOU LET HER FEEL LIKE CRAP AFTER JUST EATING AND NOW PLAYING ON THE GUITAR!" Orochimaru cried running over and hugging me making me sweat drop.

"And why are you holding a student so inapropriatly?" Tsunande asked.

"Cuz she's my girlfriend."

"Oh okay."

"I'm not your girlfriend! I'm just going out with you tonight!"

"Wait... why don't you just not go?" Neji asked making me blush lightly.

"I never refuse a date but I refuse relationships all the time. 2 dates in one year is a relation ship." I said simply causing everyone in the room to sweat drop.

"And how many dates have you been on? I lost count." Shika said drowsily.

"That's easy! 1,849. Not including Oro of course." I said cheerfully causing everyone to glare.

"Don't worry she rarely ever kisses anyone. Unless they have skittles or her mom's blade. Other than that she's kissed no one." Shika explained.

"Except on the cheek. I do that all the time!"

"Should you really be proud of that?"


	19. Your full of shit Sakura

**Oro- 4**

**Neji- 4**

**Dei- 3**

**Gaa- 1**

**Saso- 1**

**Sasu- 1**

**Haku- 1**

**Ita- 1**

**Ino- 1**

**Saku- you all r kinda sick... no offence I just don't do girls and Oro seems a little... too pedifily for me.**

**Oro- hides- she threatened to 'straighten' me out if I keep going after little boys and girls. **

**Saku- and I will if we wind up together!**

**Neji- but I'm an option again remember?**

**Saku-.... true... we'd just have to cut your hair.**

**Neji- WHAT?!**

**Saku- just kidding.**

**Neji- you better be**

**Me- I would do that... gum should work nicely... maybe even a skittle... a gum skittle.**

**Neji- 0.0**

**Saku- drools-**

**Oro- .... 0.0 scary....**

"So Sakura how many guys are drooling over you?" Temari asked smirking as I walked into the talent room. Actors and singers only. I'm both!

"Uh... I prefer not to think about it..." I muttered getting scared as several of the boys spied on me from all over the auditorium.

"THE DORK SQUAD IS HERE TO PROTECT THE PRESIDENT FROM HER FILTHY FANBOYS!" Naruto, Sai, Haku, and Shika cried making me smile thinly.

"Shikamaru you quit and you are a fanboy so your out for protecting me... I'll go ahead and accept you Haku..." I started but Naruto burst out laughing.

"There goes Sakura being the President of the Dork Squad again or is it commander?" He asked and I swear we could all see the question marks appear over his head.

"You can tell we really are the dork squad because you had to ask that." Sai said grinning fakely again making us all ponder then we all started to sulk. Sai even copied us trying to master our sulking posture.

"Sakura sing Creeps Me Out!" **(again if you want the best video ask in the review for it. It's a cool and kinda cute song.)** A fanboy begged making me sulkingly ablidge.

I got on stage and sat in the wooden chair that was set up for me. My guitar was thrown at me by Sai trying to be 'helpful'. I started to play making everyone stare at me shocked. Naruto, Sai, Shika, and Haku just walked up on stage.

Shikamaru was on the drums, Naruto on the bass, Haku on the guitar, and I was vocals and lead guitar. We were Forgotten.

"14 people in the club..." I started making them smirk as they all started to play the familiar song. We completely memorized so many songs it wasn't even funny how many.

"She said 'do anything and I love ya!" I sung grinning. This was one of my favorites. Riot Girl by Good Charlotte couldn't even compare. At least to me.

The boys snickered when I sung, "And I got your best friend under me" but other than that everyone seemed fine with the song.

Hinata smiled up at me as I flashed her a grin. I grinned wide and cheesy as I brought the song to an end. Suddenly the room was plunged **(ha ha a plunge get it? The thing you put in your toilet? Sorry I'm having a wierd sense of humor day again.)** into darkness.

Someone clapped making us stop playing and squint as if we could actually see anything in this blackness.

"So honey your as good as you used to be... **pathetic**... and here I thought you had become so much better than your pathetic father..." A voice said so acidly that I flinched.

I started to play the song Monster absent mindedly as I heard the familiar voice smirk.

"So you still fear me... good at least I don't have to worry about that. Now shut up with this ass wipe until you get better. You have to be the best if you insist on getting into this rustic shit. Don't worry. I won't be at your new apartment when you get there. I think I want to observe you for a while longer. Later Haruno. Rot in hell if you don't improve because then you wont have to face my wrath." The voice said simply. I could hear the grin on her face. Mearly the shadow of the one I once remembering her having. I forgot what changed her but I know she would kill me if given the chance.

Suddenly the lights were on and she was gone. I started to play Are You Ready For This (**i have a music vid for every song I talk about on here) **

"You said we'd never get this far... You said your words would play a part..." I sung just loud enough for them to hear as I crumpled inside.

So... she's back.


	20. Past

**Gaa- ur mom's a *******

**Saku-... no... don't talk about her like that...**

**Shika- Saku we saw her murder someon when we were six so yeah she is.**

**Saku- quit spoiling!**

**Me- IF YOU DARE SPOIL ONE MORE TIME I WILL... delete you! MWA HA HA!!!! **

**Shika- wha?**

**Saku-0.0**

**Gaa- 0.0**

**Shika- so its a bad thing?**

**Neji- yea it is....**

**Saku- this is my memory people!**

**Gaa- oh yeah that's reasuring**

**Me- shut up and read**

"Mom am I doing it right?" I asked after staying in the same position for 3 hours straight.

She turned to me and looked over the rim of her glasses and glared.

"No keep trying." She said icilly with chips in her eyes as she turned to look at my room glaring once again for a completely different cause.

"What the hell Haruno!" She shouted ripping my posters off the wall. They were the bands I loved... so many I relied on that made my pain seem more familiar around the world.

"They... they are just posters." I mutter softly making her snap at me harshly.

"NO! THEY ARE THE EXACT THING THAT'S DISTRACTING YOU FROM YOUR POISE AND SCHOOL! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" She screamed making me flinch back and try to keep my arms up and face back.

"Haruno... your face is too pathetic. We need to get rid of these glasses. You need contacts... oh and that awefull pink hair... too bad your father wont let me touch that." She murmured making me want to cry.

"Love me... Love me... that's all I ask for love me... love me." I sing softly making my mom's eyes widen.

"What the hell?!" She demanded making my eyes widen. No! Don't take my voice away too... I couldn't live without my music...

"It's just a song..." I whisper feeling like a dead thing my mom wished to get rid of but since dad's such a pack rat she could never touch me.

"I know... hm... sing once more."

"Monster how should I feel? Turn the sheets down!" I scream the way the girl in the song does **this is one of my favorites... There are so many amazing animes that fit it perfectly it'd be hard to recomend a specific video but I can just give me the anime.**

"Darling Haruno I believe I finally have a use for you..."


	21. Daddy don't go

**Sorry I needed some sad thing in the story and Shika wanted more votes... so yeah... enjoy this sad chapter. Next chapter is Sakura's date.**

**Oro- 4**

**Neji- 4**

**Dei- 4**

**Shika- 2**

**Gaa- 2**

**Ita- 1**

**Ino- 1**

**Sasu- 1**

**Saso- 1**

**Saku- wow Dei you got some votes!**

**Dei- yep**

**Sasu- how is gay boy getting more votes than me?**

**Saku- did you notice that Shino hasn't been here at all?**

**Sasu- yeah...**

**Saku- since he got no votes -motions slitting throat-**

**Shika- omg i thought she was kidding when she talked about killing us!**

**Me- takes out chainsaw covered in blood-**

**Saku- 0.0**

**Gaa- 0.0**

**Repeated till everyone does it but me... I'm that lazy...**

**Me- wha? Oh... er... yeah... about Hidan.... yeah... you can find whats left of him in the dumpster...**

**Saku- yeah i was thinking more like Ino...**

I was laying underneath the stars watching them with Shika. He was my bestest friend and my only one.

"So you are going to be a singer?" He asked making me nod bitterly.

"I love music but I don't want to do it to fill my mom's fantasy's." I muttered watching a shooting star and pointing it out for him. We both smiled at that.

"At least you got me!" Shika smiled making me smile softly too.

I stared at the moon and frowned. "Why is the moon always as sad as me?" I asked staring at its frown **focus on the moon sometime and you'll always see it frown**.

"Because it wants you to know your sadness is never alone." He whispered as we fell alseep.

We walked to my home feeling so normal and so happy. I always feel happy with my Shika Shika Shake.

"Daddy..." I called then stumbled back my eyes wide as tears fell down my face. Shika ran up to me then gasped.

My daddy was on the ground bleeding and very dead. I screamed and cried as an assasin walked right past us.

"I was never told they had a child... I'm so sorry I never would of taken the job if I'd known... It was your mom who ordered me to do this." The young girl murmured and left us there crying.

"Daddy!" I screamed making Shikamaru hug me. He knew that now I was on my own.

All alone... and mommy made me this way.


	22. Oro Date

**Oro- 4**

**Neji- 5**

**Dei- 4**

**Shika- 2**

**Gaa- 3**

**Ita- 2**

**Ino- 1**

**Sasu- 1**

**Saso- 3**

**Tobi- 1**

**Me- Wow... my poor Gaa and Saso... THEY AREN'T WINNING!!!!!!**

**Saku- calm down! Not everyone likes the valentines day thing**

**Shika- ... at least they got votes unlike Shino... poor guy isn't even in the story anymore...**

**-ring-**

**Me- 0.0**

**-ring-**

**Me- my phone is actually ringing!**

**-answers-**

**Scary- I vote forShino along with his fanclub...**

**Me- Jay?**

**Scary- yes?**

**Me- Fine... I will count u patrick, and james that's it... so now Shino has 4 votes whoo hoo.**

I walked into Snuffers feeling snuffed. **Another lame pun just deal...**

Oro was waiting for me in a booth with Neji beside him. "What's with the extra?" I asked flirtatiously. He shrugged at Neji as though he was nothing.

"Mom needed me to baby sit him."

"QUIT CALLING MY MOM, MOM!" Neji shouted making Oro chuckle.

'Chris why do you call Haruno Saku?' my mom's voice echoed in my ears.

"Shut up brat and don't disturb my date!" Oro shouted making Neji glare.

'Because Clarice she isn't a Haruno she's a Sakura.' My father had smirked as I continued to play the same song over and over again on the piano.

"Hey Sakura let's order!" Oro cried happily as I sat down gracefully.

'She's just a tool darling. Shut up and let the tool earn us money. She's not just another bedroom away from getting replaced.' I flinched again at the words then turned to my date smiling as honestly as I would normally do without my past.

"Hello Sakura dear! How did you like science today?" Oro asked fingering his straw absently.

"It was interesting." I laughed making him smile at me.

"Yeah Sakura your dance was great!" Neji cried making me smirk. He's just happy because I practically gave him a lap dance.

'So she's really just a tool? Don't you love her at all?' My dad had asked making me accidently spill my drink. The cute waitor from the front instantly ran over and cleaned it up for me.

"Saku are you alright?" Neji asked making me stare at him curiously. (actress remember?)

I held it all in and tried not to shed any tears or even have to blink them away as I put on a good face.

"Yeah I'm fine." I told him smiling a fake but absolutely real looking grin.

'No. I never could.'


	23. I named this after you

**Neji- 5**

**Oro- 5**

**Dei- 4**

**Shino- 4**

**Gaa- 3**

****

**Saso- 3**

Shika- 2

**Ita- 2**

**Ino- 1**

**Sasu- 1**

**Tobi- 1**

**Me- Sorry for the depression... I felt a little mopey for some reason**

**Saku- yep... but you finally got a B in math! **

**Shika- Finally?**

**Me- Yep!**

**Shika- oh wow...**

**Gaa- shut up she's actually happy without killing us off**

**Shika- THAT'S AWESOME A B REALLY?!**

**Me-... yep WHAM**

**Saku- you've knocked out 4 charectors now...**

Shino walked up to me with a bug in his hand. I stared at it in awe as Ino screamed and Temari kept trying to kill it.

"Hey Shi!" I cried happily smiling at him.

"Sakura I've been out looking for a new kind of bug. I really wanted to name a bug after you. So here ya go the new SakuHaru bug!" Shino said simply holding out a bug that looked just like a cherry blossom.

"SHINO FOUND A NEW BUG AND NAMED IT AFTER SAKURA!!! THE ONLY WAY TO TOP THAT IS TO NAME AN ISLAND, COUNTRY, OR PLANET AFTER HER!!!" Naruto shouted to inform everyone of their stats of getting me.

"Wow Shino that's so sweet!" I cried making him blush.

"It was nothing Sakura." He muttered making me blush softly.

"Hey Sakura I named my homework after you!" Orochimaru cried skipping over to me.

"Yeah and I named my artwork after you!" Sasaori and Deidara called at the same time.

"What!" They shouted at eachother.

"You said it was a numb skulpture!" Sasori glared.

"And you said it was a pathetic art peice." Deidara cried making me stare at them confused.

Suddenly I was surrounded by fanboys all claiming they named something after me. Well after fainting from my darkest fear Hinata carried me to the nurse.

"So... You have a fear of boys being too close?" She asked making me nod. 1 foot away boys... please or I'll faint. **-_-' my fear.... so scary! Get away from me boys! I not lez or anything it just that I can't handle people too close to me. Mainly boys. **


	24. Skittles, Blushing buds, and Choices

**Neji- 5**

**Oro- 5**

**Dei- 4**

**Shino- 4**

**Gaa- 3**

****

**Saso- 3**

Shika- 2

**Ita- 2**

**Ino- 1**

**Sasu- 1**

**Tobi- 2**

**Haku- 1**

**Me- Hey ppl what uppers?**

**Saku- uppers... ???**

**Ita- yep you've lost it.**

**Me- Yep!**

**Ita- oh wow...**

**Gaa- shut up its not as bad as some others**

**Ita- wait she has worse?**

**Me-... yep WHAM how dare you call my crap worse!**

**Saku- you've knocked out 5 charectors now...**

**Me- you're still keeping count?**

**Saku-... I have a feeling I will lose count soon...**

**Me- Hey Amaya and Courtney Jay is Sai and Naruto is Duncan in this fic. **

Haku stared at the skittles in front of him and popped all ten into his mouth. **Someone didn't forget... **I stared at him curiously as my stomach tightened. I wanted to lick them all out of his mouth slowly eating the rainbowy goodness while making him stay straight.... nah.

"Haku... can I have ur skittles?" I asked sweetly.

"Uh... no." He answered the best he could with his mouth full of them. I walked up to him like a predator. I licked my lips slowly and grabbed his face roughly in my hands.

"Too late to run little boy." I whispered darkly before sticking my tounge into his mouth and practically giving him an orgasm as I tried to get the skittles from his mouth.

He moaned and held onto the back of my head. I only needed three more skittles left... Finally I got the last one. I smirked and backed away from him wiping my mouth.

"The skittles are supposed to stay in your mouth." I informed him as he stared at me wide eyed realizing I had eaten them all.

"Nice..." Naruto muttered sarcastically.

"Yep I know." I grinned as Sai appeared beside me.

"You're turning all your friends straight!" Sai said his voice dripping of every fake escence he could muster.

"Yeah I know I changed you a while ago. It was while we went swimming right?" I asked innocently making him blush.

"Thought so... perverted bastard." Naruto mumbled.

"You're just jealous you were sick that day!" I laughed making his ears turn red.

"Ah yes my friends. I love you all but I will never wind up with anyone!"

"Really why?" They both asked too quickly.

"Cuz no one can handle me, or the jealousy!" I rhymed making them sweat drop, stop, then nod in agreement.

Yep but who knows. With so many choices I can't even think straight.


	25. Strings

**Neji- 5**

**Oro- 5**

**Dei- 4**

**Shino- 4**

**Gaa- 3**

****

**Saso- 3**

Shika- 2

**Ita- 2**

**Ino- 1**

**Sasu- 1**

**Tobi- 2**

**Haku- 1**

**Haku- I got french kissed!**

**Saku- Yep.**

**Haku- yep?! **

**Me- Yep!**

**Ita- oh wow...**

**Haku- WHY ARE YOU GUYS ACTING LIKE THAT WAS NO BIG DEAL**

**Me-... cuz its not a big deal**

**Saku- haven't you seen how many guys I've kissed?**

**Haku- How dare you! That was my first girl kiss!**

**Saku-... who was the guy?**

**Me- Oh it was Sai.**

**Saku-...**

I watched the girl head on stage. She was going to do it. Hinata sat down at the piano and began. She sung still doll with the haunting melody making my eyes cloud.

'I walked home slowly feeling like I was a doll that my mom controlled.

"Haruno." My mom said as a greeting as she went through the clothes she could find for me as the designers were scattered all over thehouse working away.

"Yes Ms. Haruno?" I asked simply making her turn to me.

"I need you to tell me what kind of music you want to do." She said staring at her clipboard writing down everything she could.

"I want to do rock. Maybe others buts that's my main thing." I whispered then went upstairs to my room. It was covered in posters of me. I was all over it with my guitar and different hair styles.

I cried. I cried all night.'

Suddenly Hinata finished playing the song and I snapped out of my past.

"So what are you going to write for me?" I turned to see my mom staring at me expectantly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked blankly.

She smiled then leaned down. "I mean music. You need another song to make your first album. Then you'll be famous."

I ignored her and walked past. Instantly her claws grabbed my arm.

"I'll write two songs by monday." I said simply. She smiled and nodded.

"Good. You still know who pulls the strings." She smirked her long dark purple hair seemed menacing as her green eyes mirrored my own.

"I always have." I muttered and left.

Gaara was leaning against the exit as I walked past.

"Your strings were cut years ago." He said simply.

He's right. But broken strings can always be fixed.


	26. The mall with murderers

**Neji- 6**

**Oro- 5**

**Shino- 5**

**Dei- 4**

**Gaa- 3**

****

**Saso- 3**

Shika- 2

**Ita- 2**

**Tobi- 2**

**Ino- 1**

**Sasu- 1**

**Haku- 1**

**Me- OMG break is almost here!**

**Saku- you still have monday and tuesday right?**

**Me- No its half of monday**

**Saku- but don't you miss creative writing that day?**

**Me-.... -cries- WHY DID YOU HAVE TO MENTION THAT?! LEE TAKE HER NOW OUT OF MY SIGHT!!!**

**Saku- -_-' you didn't have to go that far for a stupid reminder. -_-'**

"You were a monster but now your just a freak." I laughed and took the fortune. Gaara glared at me as I snickered.

"What was yours?" He asked getting angry.

"You are going to be famous soon." I smirked showing it off. We were eating fortune cookies at Panda express. It was just a fun guy day.

"Nice but you probably are." Sasori said simply. I snickered then shrugged.

"When I was a kid I was pretty famous." I said simply making everyone choke on their orange chicken. **ORANGE CHICKEN!!!!!**

"How were you famous?!" Neji demanded making me stare at him confused.

"Don't you remember the band Forgotten? A band made up of kids." I said simply earning everyone's sweatdrop.

"Oh yeah!" Deidara cried grinning. "The pink singer who always wore black. She did look just like you..."

"Yep. Sai sometimes plays keyboard but half the time he likes to watch us from the back cuing special effects." I said with my face blank as I ate the chow mein.

"Okay who didn't invite us?" Haku asked angrily as Sai, Shika, and Naru appeared behind him.

"Whoopsy daisys!" I joked making then crack a smile.

"Nice impersonation." Haku said thinly as they pushed another table with ours.

"Naw Haku that was perfect! She just needed to do the gay smile afterwards!" Naru laughed not getting the anger creeping along his face.

"I TOLD YOU I AM NOT GAY ANYMORE!!!!" He shouted making several people turn to look at us then smile.

"Look tommy! Those kids are one day going to become mass murderers. Sadly the one that just shouted will probably die first." A grandmother told an eight year old "silently".

We all just shrugged and continued eating. Haku glared at us the whole time after that. Except for me cuz I'm special!


	27. PMSing

**Neji- 6**

**Oro- 5**

**Shino- 5**

**Dei- 4**

**Gaa- 3**

****

**Saso- 3**

Shika- 2

**Ita- 2**

**Tobi- 2**

**Haku- 2**

**Ino- 1**

**Sasu- 1**

**Me- I so love breaks**

**Saku- and how many more days left?  
**

**Me- monday and half of tuesday.....**

**Saku- so why are you spazzing?**

**Me-.... cuz I in lovers.**

**Saku- oh boy...**

**Me- between a bi Asian or a psychotic killer....**

**Saku- damn who ya choosing?**

**Me- neither. I am destined to die alone! POOR LITTLE PERVS CAN'T LOOK ME UP! **

**Saku- but they can still undress you in their mind...**

**Me- shut up  
**

I stared at my friends feeling a little more than mad. This was not my day at all. I was feeling sick with a fever and my skin was practically pure white.

"Hey Saku!" Neji grinned making me turn to him and glare. He backed away slowly looking a little more than terrified.

"Bye now." I grumbled and stalked off to class. This was going to be a long day.

My eyes burned as yawn after yawn was placed on my lips. Yep I was sick for sure.

Shikamaru leaned over my desk and started kissing my neck going downer almost at my collar bone when I closed my eyes.

"Shikamaru..." I growled making him fall out of his chair.

"Sakura quit scaring the other students." Kakashi mumbled reading his porno book.

I sighed and stood up. As I walked to the front of the class some guy grabbed my butt, so I did him the favor of kicking his ass.

I stood in front of everyone and glared.

"DON'T MESS WITH ME TODAY!" I shouted making everyone jump except Kakashi.

Kakashi grabbed my shoulders and led me to my seat.

"Sakura I think we would all appriciate it if you quit PMsing." He said making me glare as the class stared at me shocked.

All men should go to hell.


	28. aRt cLaSs

**Neji- 6**

**Oro- 5**

**Shino- 5**

**Dei- 4**

**Gaa- 3**

****

**Saso- 3**

Shika- 2

**Ita- 2**

**Tobi- 2**

**Haku- 2**

**Ino- 1**

**Sasu- 1**

**Me- its the weekend**

**Saku- you started this story last weekend. **

**Me- yep I wrote 18 chapter.**

**Saku- and you wrote like 5 during the week.**

**Me- well you know what?**

**Saku- what?**

**Me- SHUT UP  
**

Sasori walked up to me with Deidara on my other side as we headed to art.

"Beautiful day isn't it, yeah?" Deidara asked earning my coldest glare.

"Um... How are you Sakura?" Sasori asked gulping slightly.

"Just fine enough to kill ya." I answered almost cheerfully before I groaned in pain.

Suddenly some random guy in our art class took out some skittles.

"Don't even let me look at those..." I mumbled as my face paled.

"Sure..." Sasori mumbled and cradeled me in his arms while Deidara entertained me with explosives.

"You guys seem like naturals." I sighed making them chuckle.

"It's called having a best friend named Konan." Sasori chuckled.

"She's mean, yeah. Especially on her time of the month, un." He grumbled making me laugh.

"Am I bad?" I asked looking up at them curiously.

"You just have anger issues on these kinds of days." The both nodded then continued to treat me like a princess.

Yep... I just love these guys!


	29. Not running just killing the school

**Neji- 6**

**Oro- 5**

**Shino- 5**

**Dei- 4**

**Gaa- 3**

****

**Saso- 3**

Shika- 3

**Ita- 2**

**Tobi- 2**

**Haku- 2**

**Ino- 1**

**Sasu- 1**

**Me- my best friend aliceheartless joined fanfiction!**

**Saku- yup another psychotic freak.**

**Me- what how is she psychotic?**

**Saku- she just threatened to punch you monday...**

**Me- oh yeah... YOU BETTER NOT ALICE CUZ I WILL SO HIT YOU BACK**

**Saku- 0.0 that should scare her.**

**Me- sarcasm is not appreciated Sakura.  
**

I glared at Gai as he pointed to the track.

"No way in hell old man." I said standing my ground.

"I'll fail ou then." He smirked like he actually won this fight.

"Go to hell." I said then punched him in the gut.

Instantly we were both fighting as the joggers ran past us.

"Um... Sakura?" Gaara said making me turn.

"You... um... bleed through." He said turning away as my face slowly turned red.

I looked down at my pants... my poor beloved pants!

"Later!" I shouted and ran as fast as I could to the nurse.

I called home then realized no one was there duh I live alone.

"Um... I'm going home. I'll be back soon." I mumbled feeling like crap.

"Stay home before you destroy the school." Tsunade muttered gulping down some beer.

"Sure..." I grumbled before grabbing my keys and leaving.

And the school was saved by the drunk nurse.


	30. Never loved you

**Neji- 6**

**Oro- 5**

**Shino- 5**

**Dei- 4**

**Gaa- 3**

****

**Saso- 3**

Shika- 3

**Ita- 2**

**Tobi- 2**

**Haku- 2**

**Ino- 1**

**Sasu- 1**

**Me- so... I'm singing monday**

**Saku- yes you are.**

**Me- can I borrow ur voice?**

**Saku- it the shows it sux**

**Me- true...**

**Saku- YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO AGREE TO THAT!**

**Me- yeah well... I just suck okay?! **

**Saku- ur nervous**

**Me- shut up  
**

I barely waited to calm down before I went back to school. This was just so wrong.

I stomped into the school making everyone back against thier lockers and cower in fear.

"I want a meeting with Sakura Society." I said simply glaring at everyone in site. Instantly I was led to the auditorium.

"WHO UPDATED THE SITE WITH PICTURES OF ME BLUSHING?!" I demanded as soon as I saw some of the more famous committy members.

"Easy. It was every single one of your fanboys." Sasuke smirked making me turn slightly green.

"And how did they get ahold of that?" I asked weakly.

"Your mom."

Suddenly I realized what was going on. I shut up and walked to the office where my mom was waiting.

I shoved a cd into her hands and stalked off. I had finally finished my first album.

"You need to be quicker next time or the conciquences will be worse." SHe said simply making me spin around.

"Then I will just move away. I will keep moving till you butt out of my life." I glared my tounge as sharp as knives.

She brushed me off like always. "You would never leave this place. It has so many memories with your father."

"If It keeps me locked with you then I'll leave."

"No wonder your father never liked you." I froze at her words then turned to face her.

"What?" I asked completely shocked.

"Yes he was simply the patient planner. Always waiting watching and pretending to love you." She mused making my eyes widen.

"But he never could."


	31. Underwear droor hides

**Neji- 6**

**Oro- 5**

**Shino- 5**

**Dei- 4**

**Shika- 4**

**Saso- 4**

**Gaa- 3**

****

Haku- 3

**Ita- 2**

**Tobi- 2**

**Ino- 1**

**Sasu- 1**

I felt like she was right as I read the letter he left me in his will.

"Dear Sakura,

I hope you are grown by now. If not I'm sorry for causing you any grief. I hope you can forgive all I've done. And what I haven't. I always wanted you to be great Sakura. Goodbye."

_But he never could._

Those words burned my very being. I stopped caring anymore about anything as I hid in my house. For two days straight I rocked back and forth trying to believe he was good.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. I stared at the apartment door in disbelief before walking over and opening it.

Instantly all my guys walked in and examined my poor living conditions. Sure the kitchen was a complete waste and the carpet was see through all the way to the dirt ground...

"It just needs some minor ajustments." I said scratching the back of my head as they all stared at me.

"Fine... alot of adjustments..." I muttered pretending to be my normal self.

"So what's the deal?" Itachi asked walking up to me sliding his hand through my hair.

"Just..." My words faltered and instantly I was mush all over again.

Sasori had to help me up as he glared ferociously at Itachi.

"Yeah we will start cleaning while you just go to sleep. You look dead." Shino comented making me blush.

"Um... Sure. Just so you guys know my underwear droor is hidden and several traps with come out if you find it." I told them sleepily making them all glare.

Yep. I know guys.


	32. Killing Intent

**Neji- 6**

**Oro- 5**

**Shino- 5**

**Saso- 5**

**Dei- 4**

**Shika- 4**

**Gaa- 3**

****

Haku- 3

**Ita- 2**

**Tobi- 2**

**Ino- 1**

**Sasu- 1**

Okay they were dead. Actually they were beyond dead. They would live in a hell of torment watching their best friends die on repeat until I get bored. That's how dead they are.

"Sakura..." Haku whispered his eyes wide as I stalked toward him blade in hand.

"Please you don't know what your doing!" Sai cried with real emotion. I would of cheered for him on any other day but definately not now.

"Sakura please!" Naruto whimpered making me smile. It wasn't a pure smile... more like demonic.

"Please Sakura! m your Shika Shika Shake!" Shikamaru cried helplessly.

"Alright now please tell me what you did that made me so angry." I said courtly.

"Um we kinda booked you to preform in front of the school." Sai said blankly.

"Alright now why would I not like that?"

"Hurry Haku tap into your inner girl!" Shika cried making us all sweat drop except for Haku who glared.

"It's not that easy! I need my make up and shopping bags! Wait... oh your scared you won't look hott enough!' He cried happily.

"Um no."

"THEN WHAT THEN?! WE CAN'T UNDERSTAND THE MIND OF A GIRL!!!" Naruto screamed making Sasori laugh.

"It's because it will remind her of her mom and what she did to her."

"Oh... that makes sense." They all said suddenly shocked.

"So how are you going to kill them?" Deidara asked picking me up and cradeling me into his chest.

"Hmm. Slowly and very painfully." I whispered smiling softly as I eyed my shiny blade.

"Better let me supervise. I would hate to see too much blood on the carpet." Gaara commented from the doorway.

May screams were heard that night.


	33. skating kiss

**Neji- 6**

**Oro- 5**

**Shino- 5**

**Saso- 5**

**Dei- 4**

**Shika- 4**

**Gaa- 3**

****

**Haku- 3**

**Ita- 2**

**Tobi- 2**

**Ino- 1**

**Sasu- 1**

I didn't understand how everyone suddenly got the same memo about me going to interskate but here I was... along with everyone else who just so happened to like me. I have a feeling that they are all stalkers.

"Hey freaks." I said dryly to the boys before me.

"Hey Saku!!!!" They all chirped back. God I hate these people.

"Well thank god my best friends are still in the hospital... otherwise they would be here too." I stated simply. Gaara just laughed while the others sweat dropped.

"Um... well... do you want to skate, yeah?" Deidara asked trying to liven the mood.

"I guess. I doubt you guys can beat me in a race though." I laughed making them glare then chase after me as I skated for the rink.

"Damn it Sakura slow down!!!" Itachi shouted making me laugh until Lee nearly caught hold of my hair.

"Jeez don't pull my hair out!" I cried before falling right into Neji our lips locked making my eyes widen as he just smirked.

"I love you too darling." He whispered before I punched him in between the eyes.


	34. A little stiff

**Neji- 6**

**Oro- 6**

**Shino- 5**

**Saso- 5**

**Dei- 4**

**Shika- 4**

**Gaa- 3**

**Tobi- 2**

**Ino- 2**

**Sasu- 1**

After punching Neji I found sanctuary with Oro as he brushed his hand through my hair.

"You are the most special girl I've ever met. You have a real future ahead of you." He whispered as he hugged me to his side.

"Thanks." I murmured playing with my skittles he gave me.

"You are so beautiful as well. It's so strange as to why you don't have a boyfriend. Well you know I'm always he-" I cut his off by placing my finger on his lips.

"You talk too much." I whispered back and pecked him lightly on the cheek before going back to my skittles.

"God you're too addicting." He grumbled.

"I know." I replied making him hug me while pulling my waist up so I was sitting on his lap.

"Will you two just shut up!!!!" Neji shouted then went into his own emo corner.

"He's just jealous." Gaara informed me. For some reason he was more like a friend to me then a fanboy like the rest.

"Sakura you are just so smexy. I mean I think your chest even surpasses-"

"DAMN IT OROCHIMARU QUIT F**KINGTALKING ABOUT HER LIKE THIS. YOU'RE MAKING ME STIFF!!!!!" Gaara shouted making my eyes widen.

"Yeah Oro-san. You're giving him a stiffy by some pretty graphic thoughts about how smexy I am." I said cutely making them both blush.

Suddenly it wasn't comfortable with Oro. His lap was a little stiff.

Haku- 3

**Ita- 2**


	35. a new life

**Gaa- 7 (Family voters rock!)**

**Neji- 6**

**Oro- 6**

**Shino- 5**

**Saso- 5**

**Dei- 4**

**Shika- 4**

****

Haku- 3

**Ita- 2**

**Tobi- 2**

**Ino- 2**

**Sasu- 1**

I skated as fast as I could speeding past everyone the whole time. Sasori never even put on his skates as he watched Deidara and me.

"Let's make this a little more interesting, yeah." Deidara whispered as he attempted to keep the pace with me. Suddenly explosions erupted from above us.

The song Hollywood Whore played loudly as everyone skated faster almost dancing. Orochimaru grabbed me by the waist and spun me in circles before Shino grabbed me by my hand.

He skated me to him then lifted me into his arms and pecked my cheek. "Let me go!" I whined making him smirk at me.

"Nah I love you too much." He whispered making me stare at him wide eyed.

"Why would you-" Suddenly the lights went out. Someone grabbed me from behind covering my mouth as they took me away. A blind fold was tied swiftly around my eyes.

I woke up in a motel asleep on a bed thankfully my clothes intack I looked around the room. A simple note told me to go to the recording studio.

I got up and stretched myself out. Instantly a girl was by my side making sure I wouldn't attempt to escape.

"You must go to the recording studio." She said simply dragging me there. She had long pink hair and big blue eyes.

The recording studio was right next to my room and of course my mom stood there waiting for me.

"Welcome to your new life." She said simply as she motioned for the cd. A picture of me laughing with some boys I'd never seen before but looked awfully sexy was the cover with the cd name 'Forgetting my Past'.

I read the back and nearly screamed. They were all the songs I'd ever completed. all fourteen.

"We just need you to resing them so we can get your more mature voice you have now." She told me simply making me glare so hard my eyes watered.

"Fine." I said through gritted teeth. If I said no she would annihilate all my friends' reputations. I could tell by the way she smirked at me and the files beside her with all their names.

I was going to be a famous singer. Forgetting Sakura.


	36. beginning anew

**Gaa- 7 (Family voters rock!)**

**Neji- 6**

**Oro- 6**

**Shino- 5**

**Saso- 5**

**Dei- 4**

**Shika- 4**

****

Haku- 3

**Ita- 2**

**Tobi- 2**

**Ino- 2**

**Sasu- 1**

My eyes burned as I sung the last song for the cd. My mom mearly smirked at me.

"Very good Sakura." She said smoothly as I glared.

"Madam when should we start taking her to MTV broadcasters? They are about to start." My guard asked making me glare.

I was taken into a limo with my mom having some girl do my hair and another pick out my gothic attire.

"Sakura no matter what you say no one will believe you if its about what happened and it wont be broadcasted if its about me." My mom smirked.

"I understand." I replied no longer feeling anything. My hair was put up in a high pony-tail. I had on a whole bunch of mascara and eyeliner while my nails were painted black.

I was supposed to wear a way too short pink dress with fishnet leggings and combat boots. I was the perfect gothic rocker. One that was completely owned.

"Now remember this is all about your first release! You get to sing too on tv! Don't worry your secretary called your friends so they are all going to watch it." My mom said making me turn away.

When we got there the host told me he'd hold on for only two more minutes before we have to be in there.

I nodded and instantly called Tsunanade.

"I won't be coming back to school. Can you tell my friends I'm so sorry?" I asked making her sigh.

"I-I can't believe she's finally caught up to you." She whispered making me stare out the window completely over run by anger. My mom finally owns me.

I belong to her now.


	37. First song in my new life

**start reviewing your final votes people. 2 more chapters and it doesn't matter who got close or who just sucked! Everyone will be there! This fanfic is almost over and this chapter is dedicated to 0x-Kururin-x0** **my dedicated reviewer! Thanks for reviewing so much and supporting my wacky insane story! Hey when this ends if you want to see some deleted chapters from my fanfics I started a fanfic called Deleted Scenes from my most reviewed stories including this one! **

I could hardly believe that I was going to be on tv. I walked on to the stage as the host smirked at me.

"You're kinda hot." He said simply making me stare at him.

"Whatever let's get ready we're starting in less than a minute live." I replied my whole being just the way my mom wanted.

"Ready Set.... Go!" The film crew whispered the last part as the camera men fallowed my every mood.

"Hello All you music lovers out there! We got a new hit now by this new Artist Forgetting Sakura! Her band is currently unavailable but here she is the leader of the whole thing!" He cried pulling me to him his arm around my waist.

"What up?" I said simply making the guy pinch my cheek.

"Isn't this goth rocker so CUTE!!!!" He laughed as he pulled me closer.

"Not as cute as my mike in your gut." I replied making his face turn white.

"Anyway here's one of her new hit singles! Perfect Enemy!" He cried and instantly I was given a mike as the song played.

"Why should I welcome  
Your domination

Why should I listen  
To explanations

I'm not pretending  
To make it simple

Try to be something  
Experimental

You don't turn me off  
I will never fail

Things I loved before,  
are now for sale

Keep yourself away  
Far away from me

I'll Forever stay  
Your perfect enemy

No longer waiting  
Remove illusions

No more complaining  
Forget confusion

No more compassion  
Not sentimental

I am now something  
Experimental

You don't turn me off  
I will never fail

Things I loved before,  
are now for sale

Keep yourself away  
Far away from me

I'll Forever stay  
Your perfect enemy"

The whole time I sung I never once looked away from my mother as I glared at her with hatred. Pure blooded hatred.

Everyone stared at me then clapped so loudly and they even cheered. I looked around the room in amazement. I even grinned. I couldn't help it. I'm just 'me' when I sing.


	38. New Friend

I danced with all the boys surrounding me feeling like I was air. Finally when no one was focusing on me anymore I hid in my new kitchen.

I walked with purpose as I saw the knives. I was numb. I wasn't real... Am I dead? Am I nonexistent?

I picked up the shiny blade. It felt so cold in my sweaty hands. I put the tip of the blade to my wrist making a smirk appear on my lips.

A thin line of blood appeared making me smile insanely. I was happy. I actually felt something.

Music formed in my head and instantly I ran upstairs to my room and began to write, ignoring the blood that trickled onto the paper.

The song was great! It fit so well that I nearly cried in exasperation. I started to sing it to myself.

Drink up baby down  
Are you in or are you out?  
Leave your things behind  
'Cause it's all going off without you  
Excuse me too busy you're writing a tragedy  
These mess-ups  
You bubble-wrap  
When you've no idea what you're like

So, let go  
Jump in  
Oh well, what you waiting for?  
It's all right  
'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown  
So, let go  
Just get in  
Oh, it's so amazing here  
It's all right  
'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown

It gains the more it gives  
And then advances with the form  
So, honey, back for more  
Can't you see that all the stuff's essential?  
Such boundless pleasure  
We've no time for later  
Now you can wait  
You roll your eyes  
We've twenty seconds to comply

So, let go  
Jump in  
Oh well, what you waiting for?  
It's al right  
'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown  
So, let go  
Just get in  
Oh, it's so amazing here  
It's all right  
'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown

I sung nice and loud but still no one heard. I smirked at myself. knowing I'd done something different. I looked down at the dried blood on my arm.

I had done something that my mom would have to care about. In a somewhat maturnal way at least.

My smirk became a part of me as I decided I was done. I cant handle this life... not without some help. I stared down at the blade that was still in my hand.

I had help.


	39. Competition

My eyes burned as I walked up to the stage. I noticed some hushed male whispers from behind the stage and just glared. I had a song... I had to sing. I noticed my mom staring at me.

"Today we will have 2 new hit bands play for us today! Forgetting Sakura is first then its Remembering You! Coincidence huh? Well these two bands will compete for your love and you the audiance will decide who's the best!" The host cried before grabbing me to him and licking my cheek. "Aint she just the cutest though?" He asked as he nuzzled my neck. I just stared straight ahead at my mom. I was still numb... well I had a new friend now that could fix that. My memories strayed back to the knife in the back room.

He motioned for the mike as the music played. I walked swiftly nearly feeling something for a second but the feeling disappears.

"Hey mom look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along"

She smiles at me as though this song will be the next best seller instead of a song about her. I glared as hard as I could making my eyes sweel up but nothing spill over.

"And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me"

Her eye twitched as she glared at the wall beside her lost in thought. I smirked to myself and blinked the tears away.

"Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand"

I finished up the song swiftly making my mom more and more agitated. I didn't mind. She deserved this. I want to hate her but I can't. She's my mom. I had to love the fucking bitch.

Suddenly the moment was over. I put the mike back and walked over to the grinning host who put his hand into the back of my pants making me smirk up at him.

Suddenly the next band started setting up. I nearly gasped. Still I felt nothing.. not even shock. Gaara was fixing the mike as Naruto set up the drums, and Haku got on the guitar as Sai went onto the bass.

My competition.


	40. I care about you Saku!

Gaara's band tried their best to ignore me but my old friends kept glancing over then looking away. Confusion covered their faces as they stifled a gasp. Gaara glared at me for a second then motioned for the band to begin. I was shocked... this song... I don't know it. They made their own song.

It's alright / to tell me / what you think / about me  
I won't try / to argue / or hold it / against you  
I know that / you're leaving / you must have / your reasons  
The season / is calling / and your pictures / are falling down

The steps that / I retrace / the sad look / on your face  
The timing / and structure / did you hear / he fucked her?  
A day late / a buck short / I'm writing / the report  
On losing / and failing / when I move / I'm flailing now

and it'll happen once again I'll turn to a friend  
Someone that understands  
Sees through the master plan

But everybody's gone  
And I've been here for too long  
To face this on my own  
Well I guess this is growing up

Well I guess this is growing up

And maybe / I'll see you / at a movie / sneak preview  
You'll show up / and walk by / on the arm / of that guy  
And I'll smile / and you'll wave / we'll pretend / it's okay  
The charade / it won't last / when he's gone / I won't come back

And it'll happen once again  
You'll turn to a friend  
Someone that understands  
And sees through the master plan

But everybody's gone  
And you've been there for too long  
To face this on your own  
Well I guess this is growing up

Well, I guess this is growing up [4x]  
Well, I guess this is growing up

I couldn't even look at them in the end. I felt ashamed? No I felt... sad. I missed them. I looked at my mom who was smirking. She thought my song was better. That was obvious.

I tried not to notice how rigged this contest was. Everyone in the audiance were obviously bought off by my mom including the host.

He walked up to Gaara's group and motioned me up with them. "Now we will let you both sing one more song then the winners will be chosen." He said simply making me stare bitterly at them. I knew which song I had to sing.

The only problem was that the song I had to sing would make sure that Gaara and my friends never spoke to me again. Just as it should be. I was famous now... they shouldn't have to deal with that. I let my blank face torture them a bit longer before the host started laughing and heading to the bathroom. Camercial break.

"You know we still care about you right?"

I walked past them trying to keep my blank face but knowing that my heart was breaking. I had to end this. I had to end it all tonight.


	41. Giving in and crying

I was unable to control myself any longer. I ran to the bathroom with my purse. Opening it I pulled out my new friend. Its shiny metal tip sung out to me in such an intrancing melody (sp?). I slit just under my skirt as I bandage it up quickly. It feels so good but its almost time for me to sing. Sighing I look out into the audiance waiting for the host to cue me. Gaara stares at me almost glaring as I take the mike. The host smirks and nods.

I'm up.

_Lie awake in bed at night  
And think about your life Do you want to be different? (Different...)  
Try to let go of the truth  
The battles of your youth  
'Cause this is just a game_

_It's a beautiful lie  
It's a perfect denial  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
So beautiful, beautiful lie makes me_

_It's time to forget about the past  
To wash away what happened last (happened last)  
Hide behind an empty face  
Don't ask too much, just say  
'Cause this is just a game_

_It's a beautiful lie  
It's a perfect denial  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
So beautiful, beautiful lie makes me_

_Lie....Beautiful_

_Everyone's looking at me  
I'm running around in circles, baby  
A quiet desperation's building higher  
I've got to remember this is just a game_

_(LLLLLIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE)So beautiful, beautiful... X4_

_It's a beautiful lie ---  
It's a perfect denial ---(So beautiful, beautiful)  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in ---  
So beautiful, beautiful lie makes me_

Now they should think I was just lying to them to begin with. Now they should be happy. I glanced at Gaara but he was just smiling bitterly at me. Then he was asked to go up.

_The drops of rain they fall all over  
This awkward silence makes me crazy  
The glow inside burns light upon her  
I'll try to kiss you if you let me  
(this can't be the end)_

_Tidal waves they rip right through me  
Tears from eyes worn cold and sad  
Pick me up now, I need you so bad_

_Down down down down  
Down down down down  
Down down down down  
Down down down down  
It gets me so  
Down down down down  
Down down down down  
Down down down down  
Down down down down  
It gets me so_

_Your vows of silence fall all over  
The look in your eyes makes me crazy  
I feel the darkness break upon her  
I'll take you over if you let me  
(You did this)_

_Tidal waves they rip right through me  
Tears from eyes worn cold and sad  
Pick me up now, I need you so bad._

_Down down down down  
Down down down down  
Down down down down  
Down down down down  
It gets me so  
Down down down down  
Down down down down  
Down down down down  
Down down down down  
It gets me so_

My eyes fill... They weren't supposed to care about me! They weren't supposed to last this long for me! Gaara walks up to me and suddenly his lips are pressed against mine.

"I love you. I just hope you can love yourself one day." He whispered then walked back to my old band. They looked so sad but I knew I couldn't do anything for them. It wasn't my place.

"Alright! We have a surprise twist from these band's school! Some students submitted videos for our little Sakura here!" The host cried happily as Sasori filled the screen above us.

"Focus on the lyrics. This is about what happens whenever your mom shows up, and what we all want to do for you but you never let us..." Sasori trailed off as the rest of the Akatsuki filled the screen.

"Let's rock, yeah!" Deidara shouted making me chuckle through my watery eyes.

_These colors will not change  
You change the way I see them  
These words will fade  
when you explain why you hate them  
we are the same_

_She keeps repeating (She keeps repeating)  
all that she needed  
She says she's right here (She says she's right here)  
she seems so distant_

_Saying goodbye this time, the same old story  
Seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry_

_Just a few last hours, we gotta make this count (We gotta make this count)  
We're counting backwards  
Just a few last hours, we gotta make this count  
We're falling forwards._

_She keeps repeating (She keeps repeating)  
all that she needed  
She says she's right here (She says she's right here)  
she seems so distant_

_Saying goodbye this time, the same old story  
Seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry_

_Saying goodbye this time, the same old story  
Seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry_

_Saying sorry we're falling apart  
wish we knew this from the start  
Saying goodbye's the hardest part  
Wish we knew this from the start_

_Saying goodbye this time, the same old story  
Seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry_

_Saying goodbye this time, the same old story  
Seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry_

_Saying goodbye this time, this time  
Seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry_

I was on my knees in tears then. "I'm sorry." Gaara whispered from behind me as he cradled me in his arms.

Suddenly my teachers filled the screen. Tsunade smirked at me then winked at Jiraiya. "You couldn't hide your secret from us for long!" She smirked before cuing Kakashi and Gai to begin.

_Did we create a modern myth  
Did we imagine half of it  
What happened then, a thought for now_

_Save yourself  
Save yourself  
The secret is out  
The secret is out_

_To buy the truth  
And sell a lie  
The last mistake before you die  
So don't forget to breathe tonight  
Tonight's the last so say good-bye_

_The secret is out [x4]_

_Good-bye [x17]_

Suddenly it was commercial break as Gaara continued to hold me close. My mom was glaring and shouting at everyone in sight. She needed me to stop smearing my make-up so I could look pretty for the reward. Typical right?

**Ok my chapters were getting ridiculously short because of the songs. so I made this uber long one filled with songs.... lolz horrible logic and I don't blame you if you quit reading the fic. Again if you want to know the band and song title for any of the songs just review and I'll tell you. XD the fic is almost over guys don't worry. Just Gaara's song then a cutesy chapter of the two and its all over. **


	42. Fucking Happy

"You know I love you right?" Gaara whispered before handing me to my mom and heading up on stage. All my friends grinned then stuck their tongues out at me.

"Sakura you have to be a nut case to think you can still win after Gaara sings his song!" Naruto grinned.

"He worked for fourteen fuckin hours on the stupid yet awesome song. You better like it babe." Haku laughed as he started them off. Gaara winked at me before he started to sing.

Check yes Juliet  
Are you with me?  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside.

Check yes Juliet  
Kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight.

Lace up your shoes  
Ay Oh Ay Ohhh  
Here's how we do:

Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back.  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance.  
Don't sell your heart.  
Don't say we're not meant to be.  
Run, baby, run.  
Forever will be  
You and me.

Check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
Wishing, wanting  
Yours for the taking.  
Just sneak out  
And don't tell a soul goodbye.

Check yes Juliet  
Here's the countdown  
3... 2... 1... now fall in my arms now  
They can change the locks  
Don't let them change your mind

Lace up your shoes  
Ah Oh Ah Ohhh  
Here's how we do

Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we are not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever we'll be  
You and me

We're flying through the night  
We're flying through the night  
Way up high,  
The view from here is getting better with  
You by my side

Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we are not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever will be...

Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we are not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever will be  
You and me  
You and me  
You and me

Gaara jumped off the stage and kissed me not so innocently right in front of the cameras.

Suddenly my friends were lifting me up so their hands groped me as I laid there above everyone else blushing like mad.

They walked me up the steps onto the stage before setting down.

"What do you expect me to just fall into your arms and say I love you Gaara Subaku?" I asked smirking at my expecting audiance.

"Um.. yea."

"Sorry but I'm more of an on top kinda gal." I said grinning at them rather smugly. I ran my hands through his hair and kissed him, my tongue easily winning dominance as he lifted me by the waist. I was happy. I was finally fucking happy! (No pun intended....)


	43. It's all over

I took the microphone then took a deep breath. "Mom. I need you to hear this. I need you to actually hear _me_. Hear my song and what I want you to know. Alright let's start guys." I said it all softly knowing that if I didn't my voice would break and I would never be able to sing. One, two, three...

In the beginning, I tried to warn you  
You play with fire, its gonna burn you  
And here we are now, same situation,  
You never listen, I never listen  
Now I'm thinking of a way that I can make an escape  
It's got me caught up in a web and my hearts the prey  
Do you really wanna throw your heart away, away, away?

Everybody's hurt somebody before  
Everybody's been worn by somebody before  
You can change but you'll always come back for more  
Its a game and we're all just victims of love.  
Don't try to fight it, victims of love  
You can't decide it, victims of love,  
oh,oh,oh,oh,oh  
victims of love  
oh,oh,oh,oh,oh

Now you've back tracked  
You're running away cause it just happened again and you just want it to end  
Trying your best to not let yourself go cold, so cold.  
Now you think about the things you thought you wanted to say  
But when you open up your mouth it don't come out that way  
Are you really gonna throw your heart away, away, away?

Everybody's hurt somebody before  
Everybody's been hurt by somebody before  
You can change but you'll always come back for more  
Its a game and we're all just victims of love.  
Don't try to fight it, victims of love  
You can't decide it, victims of love,  
oh,oh,oh,oh,oh  
victims of love,  
oh,oh,oh,oh,oh  
victims of love  
oh

In the beginning, I tried to warn you  
You play with fire, its gonna burn you  
And here we are now, same situation,  
You never listen, I never listen

Everybody's hurt somebody before  
Everybody's been hurt by somebody before  
You can change but you'll always come back for more  
Its a game and we are all just victims of love.

Everybody's hurt somebody before  
Everybody's been wound by somebody before  
You can change but you will always come back for more  
Its a game and we are all just victims of love.  
Don't try to fight it, victims of love  
You can't decide it, victims of love,  
oh,oh,oh,oh,oh  
victims of love  
oh,oh,oh,oh,oh  
victims of love

I sighed then stopped. Mother and Daughter love... kinda sucks sometimes. Mom stared at me for a long time then turned around and walked off. Somehow I knew that even if I sung this song... I knew she wouldn't take it. She would listen to the words but then... after all they are only words... they will die. They will all die at her touch... Oh well. This was my mom not me. I want to be who I am and never give a damn. Wow that could be a song. hm... I laughed to myself and hugged Gaara and my friends close.

I have something that she will probably never have. I hope she realizes what she's become... but she's not my problem anymore. My life in her control... is over.

It's all over.


End file.
